


Keith leaves

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Goodbyes, Keith says goodbye, M/M, Post-War, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, for three months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Is Keith leaving and saying goodbye forever?! Not without Shiro he isn't





	Keith leaves

"I'm leaving Earth forever," said Keith.

"Oh no!" cried everyone.

"Relax, I'm coming with him," Shiro said. "And by forever he means three months."

"Oh, okay."


End file.
